


1/2/20XX

by stories_and_thyme



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Acutally just gay shit, Akeshu Week 2020, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Homoeroticism, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Persona 5: The Royal, Self-Hatred, Shuake Week 2020, Teen Angst, Third Semester (Persona 5), Yoshizawa is a cockblock, but also she has a good reason, it's actually pretty chill, p5r - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_and_thyme/pseuds/stories_and_thyme
Summary: It's January 2nd. The world is in disarray but all Akira can think about is how he never got his new years kiss and he wants one so bad it hurt. Who cares if the world is on fire Akechi is looking good for a dead man walking and he wants to know how he taste.For Shuake week 2020 Day 6 Partners
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1/2/20XX

**Author's Note:**

> Shuake week 2020 Day 6 Partners  
> wattpad link if you don't wanna support ao3: https://www.wattpad.com/984769757-shuake-week-2020-partners-day-6

January second is cold and Akira is underdressed but he doesn’t care as he allows himself to be led by his rival to the laundromat. Akechi speaks for a while, his voice barely above an angry whisper and hard to hear over the constant hum of the washers and dryers. His words hold great disdain for the world the boys have found themselves in.

Akira thinks rage looks wonderful on Goro.

“Have you made up your mind,” Akechi asks but it’s not a real question. He knows the raven, he knows he’ll agree.

Akira nods, not trusting his voice.

“Then it’s a deal.” The brunette’s smile is sharp, his fangs peeking out from his lips. “We are partners on this endeavor...don’t disappoint me, Joker.”

Something snaps in Akira when he hears the codename. Something feral and wild, like a dam being broken. He rushes Akechi, pushing him up against the washing machines clumsily. He charges his face up against Akechi’s with their noses nearly touching.

A raw hunger is in Akira’s eyes as he stares for a moment at his rival’s lips. They are no longer forming a grin but instead are in a straight line. Akechi has a brow raised in a challenge. He doesn’t think Akira will do it. He doesn’t think Akira is foolish enough to take what he wants.

Akira wonders why Akechi would ever think so highly of him.

With lips crashing like stormy waves against rocks, the two connect. Akira missed him so bad and it shows in the erratic movement. He missed Akechi’s smug expressions and soft skin and his overwhelming drive to win. 

Goro Akechi kisses like it’s a competition. He wants to win-- he needs to win. Every kiss grows in passion and force. He pulls Akira’s face into his own and attempts to sit comfortably atop one of the machines. If he was sane and rational he would draw back and get more comfortable as the metal of the machines press harshly into his back, but if he pulls back he loses.

He bits Akira’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood causing the raven to stop. Akira concedes and licks his own lips tasting the copper and loving it.

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” Akechi spits out. His back is chafing and he tries to remember how long they’ve been here making-out like horny idiots. 

“Everything,” Akira mumbles while fiddling with the other’s scarf. He wants to see underneath it.

“You’re disgusting.”

Akira rips the scarf off and mouths at Akechi’s bare skin. He’s tired of talking. He wants to get back to pretending like the world is fucked and that he’s a normal teenager who has a normal crush on another normal teen. “Yeah? Then what are you?”

Akechi doesn’t have an answer for that as he lets teeth sink into his neck gently. He doesn’t know how much longer he and Akira coil themselves up in each other and ignore the reality of their situation but eventually, the spell is fractured as a shrill ringtone breaks them apart once again.

“Joker," Akechi demands, not willing to let the noise continue. "Get off me and pick it up.”

Reluctantly Akira reaches into his jean pocket and answers his cell phone. He fails to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “Yes, Kasumi?”

He never removes himself from where he was nibbling Akechi's ear. He figures the conversation will be quick. He's wrong. Slowly his eyes widen in horror as she explains in a frantic voice what she is seeing. She sounds like she is mere seconds away from a panic attack.

“Calm down,” He says. “I’ll be right over.” He continues to reassure her as he untangles himself from Akechi. He’s in the middle of another empty promise when her phone acts up and hangs up without her consent.

“Shit.”

“Did you Yoshizawa say something about a palace?”

“Yeah, we have an issue with one in Odaiba.”

“Well let’s go save your girlfriend,” Akechi sneers. He wraps his scarf around his neck again and glances at the marks recently left on him. Some of these will bruise beautifully. He briefly contemplates if someone as innocent as Kasumi will even know how they came to be. “We are partners after all...we go together.”

Akira doesn’t correct him. He knows Goro won’t believe him no matter what he says. And together they exit the laundromat no more satisfied than when they entered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to leave a kudos if you liked what I wrote and a comment! Kudos and Comments make author's super happy!  
> twitter: @personaqueer  
> another akeshu / shuake fic I wrote that you might enjoy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360508


End file.
